Guardians and Dragons
by TheSaltySapphire
Summary: In the year 3417, humanity has fallen. Alien races roam the planet and have claimed the majority of the Earth as their own. Only one small section is safe. The Last City. A new Guardian is born, with no memory of who she once was. As she works to help protect the Last City, she begins to uncover what happened to her before she became a Guardian. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second Destiny long-term project. I am still working on my other one, The Taken Guardians, but I have no ideas for it. This one, I came up with while working on a project for my creative writing class. It takes my character from D &D and brings her into Destiny, as well as my friend's characters. We are a Monk, Warlock, and Bard.**

 **Our Bard is originally a Tiefling, but she will be converted to an Exo through their travel from their world to Destiny's. The Monk and Warlock are both Moon Elves, so they will be kept the same race.**

 **I do not own Destiny, any of these characters besides Nara, and they belong to their relative owners. I also do not own D &D.**

* * *

It was dark. The cold around her seeped through the thin clothes covering her body, numbing her nerves, making her unable to feel anything, as if she were frozen. However, when she moved her fingers, she could still feel them. When she ran a hand down her arm, she could still feel the cloth covering her arms. This wasn't cold, but pure nothingness. It was as if a cloth was covering her eyes, restricting her sight from anything, and trying to move her body felt like she couldn't move it at all, like she was spinning around aimlessly, floating off the ground.

Then, she saw something. It wasn't close, but she saw it. A speck of light in the distance. She started to run, her feet flailing in the air, not making contact with any solid ground beneath her. She then noticed the light was getting brighter and brighter, as it seemed to get closer to her. She raised a hand up to shield her eyes from the blinding rays. She shut her eyes and then felt her surroundings dull as if she were falling asleep.

"Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian." She was awoken to what sounded like a masculine robotic voice. She could feel something cold and wet pressing up against her skin, as well as something that felt scratchy and dry. She cracked her eyes open, the light almost immediately blinding her. As her vision cleared and her eyes grew used to the light, she saw a floating drone-like machine in the air next to her.

The center of the drone-like creature looked to be a black orb, but it was surrounded by eight large triangles, covering the surface of the sphere, except for the front, which had a glowing blue diamond shape in the center, as if it acted as an eye. The visible portion of the black orb was surrounded by a blue circle, separating the triangles from the robot's eye. The triangles were all colored white and they looked like paint had been chipped off of them. The machine seemed small, large enough to fit in her hand, but not any bigger.

"You're alive!" The little creature spoke as it hovered around her, a blue beam emitting from its eye to scan her. "You have no idea how happy I am now that I've found you." As she struggled to get up, she could tell that her body seemed to weigh a lot more than she remembered. As she looked down, she could tell why. Her body was weighed down with heavy armor, which made it almost impossible for her to move quickly. The armor was white, and she could see a helmet lying by her feet. It was white with a dark grey visor. Her chest piece stopped just below her ribcage, and her lower torso was covered with a thinner piece of armor that was grey. It was still very padded and protective, but it was not as heavy. This massive white armor covered the front of her legs, her arms, the back of her hand and her feet. A purple cloth hung from her waist, that had a symbol on it. It was two diamonds, elongated and sitting on top of one another. On the sides, were two equilateral triangles, fitting into the open spaces. The four shapes had a bit of gap between them, but were tightly packed, seeming to form a hexagon. The hexagon shape was black and large, right in the middle of the cloth.

She turned her gaze to a nearby lake and peered into it, gazing at her reflection. Her bright blue hair was pulled back in a tight french braid and hung down her back, falling just to her upper-middle back. Her skin was a light blue color and was void of any freckles, though scars were visible on her body. Mainly one right on her chin, trailing down her neck. Her ears were pointed, the points extending about an inch. No piercings were in her ears. Her eyes were a bright golden color, standing out amongst the blue of her skin and hair.

"Where am I?" She asked as she turned her head around to look at her surroundings. The thing she could immediately see in front of her was a large forest with a fence surrounding it. The words "CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER" were plastered on a bright yellow sign that hung up on the fence. This place didn't seem to look familiar to her. Nothing did. Not even the black colored roads.

"You're in the state that was once known as Maine. Now, it's just a scavenging area for the Fallen." The machine replied, floating after her as she stepped away to survey the area.

"The Fallen?" The young woman frowned at the machine. "Who are they?"

"Oh right," the machine spoke, it's voice making slight whirring noises as it talked. "I forgot, Guardians don't remember past knowledge upon waking. The Fallen are an alien race that arrived on Earth shortly after the Collapse of the Golden Age in 2475. They're a scavenger race, some call them pirates, but they're always after us. After the Traveler."

"The Traveler? Golden Age?" She was just getting more and more confused. What were all these terms?

"I'll explain to you on the way, but we need to find you a ship before the Fallen come and try to kill you." The machine said as it floated over to the fence. "Here, climb this. Past this fence is a factory where they made Golden Age ships. There should be some that will be fixable."

She nodded and knelt down to pick up her helmet, sliding it over her head. As the woman climbed up the fence, she could feel her armor weighing her down. What she wouldn't give for some light clothing right now. Something she could efficiently run around with, jump around in. "By the way, what are you? Or, who are you? Your name." She asked the machine as she dropped over the other side of the fence. She didn't want to just refer to it as "machine."

"I am a Ghost, created by the Traveler in its dying breath to find and resurrect long-dead warriors to protect the city against threats like the Fallen. I am Ghost 1-573-5."

"A serial number?" She asked as she continued through the forest. "So, what, you don't have an actual name?"

"No." The Ghost said, seeming to deflate slightly. "Ghosts never do have real names. We're referred to as our serial number, at least until we find our Guardian." The Ghost explained, hovering over her shoulder. "Then sometimes we're given names by our Guardian."

"Well… You wouldn't mind me giving you a name then?"

"Not at all! Please!" It exclaimed happily, the triangles on its body orbiting around the orb in the center.

The girl stared at the Ghost with a thoughtful look on her face, hidden by the helmet. The Ghost had a voice that sounded masculine, so it would be appropriate to call it -or him- by a male name. "How about Scout?"

The Ghost, or Scout, made a happy sound and he circled her head. "I love it!" Scout then stopped in front of her, and its blue optic stared at her. "What about you? Do you remember your name?"

As soon as Scout asked this, she felt her mind freeze over. Her name… What was her name? She should be able to remember it, but her mind felt frozen as if something was blocking her memories from being released.

 _My name… My name… I should know this, even if Scout said I should have no memory of the past… It starts with… And "N," right? Na… Nara… Nara! That's my name! Nara Qanj_

"My name is Nara, Nara Qanj." She said, smiling underneath her helmet.

"Well, Nara, shall we be off then?" Scout moved back to hover over her shoulder. "We need to find you that ship before the Fallen start to come after us." Nara nodded firmly at her partner and followed the gravel path through the woods. As they made their way, Scout started to explain to her what had happened to this world. Once he had finished his story, she began quizzing Scout about what he had explained to her.

"So the Traveler is a giant white ball-like machine in the sky that emits Light."

"Correct."

"And the Light is what we wield. The Traveler was crippled from that fight from the Darkness and now just rests."

"Also correct."

"So, now the Traveler just hangs over the Last City and protects it from threats, but creatures like the Fallen are trying to take the Traveler for themselves and take its Light?"

"Right."

"And I'm a Guardian, meaning I fight those threats, protect the city and it's people, and I wield that Light as a weapon because the Traveler chose me?"

"That's pretty much it."

Nara was quiet. It was a lot to take in. She understood most of it, and it made some sense to her, but something confused her.

Why was she chosen in the first place? She had nothing to do with this. She already had her powers, and Earth wasn't her home… Was it? The name didn't sound familiar at all. At least some of these things around her she recognized, so she thought she would remember the name of the planet she had been on before she died.

"We're here. Foster Jumpships." Nara looked up at the large warehouse in front of her, surprised that it was relatively intact. Scout had told her that the current year was 3417, about a century from the Collapse, so she was surprised that the warehouse was still standing with all the rust she could see. Vines and greenery had grown up the sides of the warehouse, reclaiming the structure back to nature. "There should be some ships in there that can get us to the Last City."

"Are you sure that they'll still work? These things probably never even flew if they're still in the warehouse." Nara said as she walked to the warehouse door, tugging on the handle. The door made an awful screeching sound as it was dragged open and seemed to resist a bit, but it opened.

The inside of the warehouse was dark, with little light coming through the windows and cracks in the wall. Though it was very dark, Nara could see the warehouse just fine, as if it were bathed in light. It was like her eyes had a natural night vision. She took in a deep breath and almost lost her stomach. Something smelled coppery, like blood. The smell of rot filled the air, causing her stomach to turn. Her helmet seemed to block most of the scent, but she could still smell it slightly. "Ugh… What died in here? It smells fresh."

 _Wait, how do I know what a fresh, rotting body smells like?_

Scout floated ahead of her; it's eye sending out a beam of light to illuminate the warehouse. As soon as he did, there was a loud roar and Nara could hear scuffling in the dark. She turned her eyes to the sounds and spotted these humanoid looking creatures, several appearing much taller than she. They were scuttling across the walls, moving down towards the ground. As the first few set down on the ground, Nara got her first look at them.

The majority of them, she could see, had four arms. Some were holding twin swords; others were carrying what looked to be guns. A few of them only had two arms and seemed to be about the same height as she was. They all had four arms, and they were all wearing red armor. Some of the large creatures had red scarves wrapped around their necks, with capes trailing down behind them. They all looked angry, and one of the larger ones roared and stomped its foot. Further behind them, she could spot a half-eaten animal, though she couldn't tell what it was.

That would explain the smell.

"It's the Fallen!" Scout shouted, and the little creature vanished into blue Light. "I'm still here." She could hear the Ghost's voice in her head now as she backed up. "You're going to have to fight them off to get to that ship."

"Fight? But what have they done to me? I don't want to kill them!" Nara protested as she backed up from the Fallen, her eyes darting around to try and see if she could find anything she could use as a weapon.

"You'll have to. The Fallen won't accept your mercy, especially now that you're a Guardian." The large Fallen in the front let out a loud roar and charged forward at Nara, swinging his double swords down at her, the swords crackling with electricity. She tried to jump back instinctively out of the way, but her heavy armor slowed her down, allowing the captain to strike at her arm. With her heavy armor, it lessened the damage, but she could feel the electricity crackle through her arm, numbing it. Nara raised her other hand and drove her fist into the Fallen's face with a lot more power than she was expecting. The Fallen stumbled back, seeming disoriented by her blow. "Look out!"

Nara barely had time to react as a smaller Fallen launched itself at her, knocking her to the ground. The Moon Elf scrambled up to her feet, throwing herself back at the Fallen, slamming her fist into it. As she did, she felt her fist spark with electricity. As it connected with the Fallen's face, the Fallen let out a screech, before its body disintegrated into electricity. Nara's eyes widened at this as she stood there frozen in shock. "What was that?"

"Your Light. The power the Traveler gave you. Arc Light. But now's not the time! Look out!"

Nara turned just in time to slam her fist into another Fallen, the one with the twin swords, knocking it back into a group of smaller Fallen. "Nice! You got the Captain!"

The Captain, as Scout said, was lying on the ground, seeming like he wasn't going to get up anytime soon. Nara could feel her heart ache as she watched him. She killed him, but he was trying to kill her, so it was okay, right? These were evil creatures. They deserved to die. She trusted Scout about what he said about the Fallen. However, she didn't have time to worry about this though, as the rest of the Fallen closed in on her. The woman launched herself up into the air, driving the heel of her foot down on top of one of the Fallen's heads. It let out a screech of pain and crumpled to the ground, clutching its head with all four hands. Nara continued to charge, punching and kicking her way through the Fallen. Even without a weapon, she was a beast.

As Nara leaped into the air once more, she could feel energy charging into her body, running through her veins and into her fingertips. She could feel the lightning dancing in her hands, her hands growing hot and surging with power. The smell of ozone reached her nose as she looked down at her targets below her. She set her sights on one Fallen in the middle of all the rest and drove her body back down to Earth. As her fist connected with the Fallen, it immediately disintegrated, and her fist drove through him, slamming into the ground. A shockwave immediately went up around her, turning all of the Fallen around her to electricity, their bodies fading in the air. The shockwave around her faded after a few seconds and silence once again reached the warehouse. It was a few moments before Nara spoke. "What was that? That was awesome!"

Scout reappeared in front of Nara and blinked its optic. "That is called Fist of Havoc. It's one of the powers you gained as a Guardian. The ability to channel Arc Energy into your body and unleash it like a shockwave into the ground and the air around you. It means that you are a Titan, the powerhouse class of Guardians."

Nara grinned as she looked down at her hand, the electricity fading away. "That is cool." She then lowered her head and looked up at Scout. "You said one of the classes of Guardians. What are the others?"

"There are three classes of Guardians total. Each is chosen for the Guardian automatically during reincarnation. You never know what class until you fight for the first time when your Light automatically drives you to use your power. The classes are Titan, Warlock, and Hunter. Titans are the powerhouses, usually the headstrong, serious leaders. Hunters are the stealthy jokesters. Warlocks are the scholars and magic users, somewhere in-between the Hunter and Titan." Scout explained as he moved forward to scan each of the ships in the warehouse. "Then again, those are the stereotypes. Anyway, I've found us a ship to leave on." He said as he hovered next to a ship far to the back.

"Will it fly?" Nara asked, a slight frown on her face. She didn't feel safe flying on a ship that was a century old and most likely had never flown before. The ship looked relatively in good condition. Some vines had grown on it, and some of the pain had been chipped off. It was painted red, with a white logo on it, which appeared to be a tree of some sort with an F painted next to it.

"I can make it work," Scout promised as he scanned the ship once more. "Let's go." Nara's body glowed the same blue color as Scout had once he had disappeared, and the world in front of Nara's eyes vanished. She reappeared in the pilot seat of the ship, Scout floating next to her. The woman grasped her helmet and slid it off, dropping it on the floor of the ship.

Nara then turned her gaze towards the ship in front of her, and she hesitated as she looked at it, her lips morphing into a frown. How was she supposed to fly this thing? She had never been relatively close to anything this complicated before.

Nara found a key that was still inserted into the dash and turned it. As she did so, the lights on the dash came to life, and the roar of the ship's engine echoed through the warehouse. As the ship was firing up, Nara could see the roof of the warehouse start to slide back, revealing the sky above them. It was like the warehouse system was still active. However, as she turned back to look at Scout, she realized it was most likely him who was opening the hatch above them. Once it had fully opened, Nara took ahold of the ship's controls and slowly started to try and lift the ship up. The ship was wobbling quite a bit as she tried to raise it out of the warehouse. As it passed through the hatch, one of the wings clipped against the edge, shaking the whole ship.

Once she was out of the warehouse, it was easier to raise the ship up higher into the sky. When she was high enough, she pushed forward on the controls, moving the ship further and away from the warehouse and the Fallen. "Uh… Scout? Where exactly is the Last City?"

"I'll guide you. Just don't crash into anything… Please."

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **I will hopefully continue this story very soon!** **Until the next chapter, read and review! Let me know what I can fix and tell me what you liked about it!**


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**I am so sorry this has taken me a long time to update! I've been struggling with figuring out on how to write my other chapters. I have not forgotten about this story.**

 **I saw that there were a few questions about how exactly these characters will work out in Destiny if they are from D &D.**

 **Firstly, the number after Poetry's name. Since Poetry was originally a Tiefling, her physical body was not transported into this world. Only her spirit was, as her race would not be accepted into this world. Instead, her soul was taken and shoved into the body of a broken Exo, who previously was known as Calem-10. Poetry is the 11th reset of Calem, and he is still in there, but Poetry has unintentionally taken over the Exo, sharing a body with him. Nara and Valanna (got confirmation from my friend how to spell it now) being close to Awoken, are still Moon Elves. Nothing is different from the Awoken, besides that the two of them can see sixty feet in the dark.**

 **Now, their powers.**

 **They don't have access to their other magic. Because this is an entirely different world, cut off from the other planes of existence in the D &D world, all magic and abilities they previously had, have been cut off, besides ones that can be learned naturally, i.e., Nara's martial art skills. The only thing they do have is their Light in this world. At least, this is what I have planned so far. Who knows? It might change.**

 **I hope that answers your questions, and again I apologize for not updating!**

* * *

The travel to the Last City had been less stressful than Nara would have thought it would be. She didn't remember ever flying in something this high up in the sky before, or even flying at all. It was incredible how far you could see down. Though the remnants of broken civilization made her sad as she saw the buildings that were taken back by nature. She wondered what happened to all of these people out here. Everywhere she looked it seemed that the people here had grabbed their stuff and ran for it. It looked like everything had been in a panic during this time. Land vehicles were rusted and jammed onto roads like they had gotten stuck while trying to escape this disaster.

Through the flight, Scout had been teaching her how to fly, keeping the automatic flying on, but showing her how to steer and control the ship. He occasionally would turn it back to manual so she could try it out. Nara did struggle on keeping the ship steady, but she was able to fly it pretty well, so soon enough, Scout turned the controls entirely over to her. "Scout? Where are we heading? It seems like we've been flying for hours."

"We're heading to the Last City. it's located in the mountains of Chile in South America." He said, flying over to hover over her right shoulder. "I contacted the Tower bots to let them know that they should be expecting a ship like yours to come in soon." Nara gave him a slight nod but soon turned her head to look down at the scattered ships and strange tall structures with rounded pieces in them. Some seemed broken in half while others looked like they never even got the chance to move at all.

"Scout, what were those things?" She asked, gesturing to the strange buildings below them. She kept her eyes on the path in front of her but glanced over to look at Scout. As she did, she could've sworn that he seemed almost sad about those buildings down there.

"Those were the colony ships. Several hundred years after humanity colonized Mars and Venus, and turned Mercury into a garden world, the Darkness came to Earth." His voice had seemed to drop a bit, sounding monotone and a bit sad. "The humans were terrified. Everyone fled to the nearest colony ship to board so they could get out of there as soon as possible. They tried their best, but only a few of the colony ships managed to blast off. None of them made it. The Exodus Black was shot down deep in space and crashed somewhere. The other colony ships either were grounded here, leaving the humans inside them to die, or they were shot down in space, or lost power, slowly killing the passengers." A small whirring noise came from him as he floated to the corner of her vision. "But that's why we have you. Guardians like you. Our goal is to protect the people of the Last City. The last remaining humans on Earth from the threats that come across."

Nara's hands clenched up on the controls. "But what about us? What about when too many of us die for that cause? Who protects us then?" She wondered, tapping her fingers on the controls in a bit of nervousness.

"Guardians don't permanently die." He explained. "Because you all died before you became Guardians, we use the Light to resurrect you to continue fighting for humanity. Only when the Light is too far away, can Guardians permanently die." Nara smiled slightly at him, feeling somewhat reassured about that. "Oh, look!" The robot said excitedly, his triangles spinning around his body in excitement. "It's the Last City!"

The sight before her blew her away. Nara was shocked at how big the city looked. It seemed like it covered at least a quarter of the mountain range. The first thing that came to her mind was how the heck did the people travel from one end to the next? The city was surrounded by a giant wall that was huge. It was taller than all the skyscrapers in the city, except for one. That one skyscraper was an enormous tower at the very back of the city. At the top, it opened up to an entire balcony with grass and trees growing on some of it. "What's that back there? The tall building?"

"That's the Tower. That's the headquarters of the Guardians." Scout said, sounding like he was smiling. "That's where you'll live and train as a guardian. The hanger is over there. That's where you'll park your ship every time you come in. Amanda keeps them in a huge warehouse under the hanger, which is where they do repairs and keep them there until the Guardian is ready to go out again. Amanda's a real swell lady. I'm sure she'll like you."

"If you say so," Nara said somewhat nervously. With shaking hands, she steered her ship into the hanger, trying to find a place to land. A robot was standing by the landing platforms, waving two glowing sticks at her ship to show her to come forward. She slowly pushed the steering device forward to push her ship forward to the landing platform. Her hand was slick with sweat, and she could feel her body trembling. She felt the bottom of her ship hit against the metal floor of the hanger as the ship came to as top. A loud screeching of metal rang through the air before the ship came to a complete stop.

Nara's muscles felt tight. She let go of the ship controls and tried to relax her muscles. "Well... You could use some practice on landing a ship." Scout said, floating over to the side of her shoulder. "Come on, Amanda should be able to fix up the damage you may have caused to your ship." Nara got up from the seat and pressed a button near the wall, which opened up the ship. A ramp came down to the floor, and she walked down it, pulling her helmet off of her head. Surrounding her, were thousands of different ships, each a different color and model. Hundreds of robots walked around, cleaning the hanger and helping with repairs on some of the ships. It was deafening in the hanger. Engines were roaring as ships flew out or came in and the constant sound of banging metal echoed through the hanger. Near the catwalk, Nara spotted a human woman with short choppy blonde hair and grease stained on her clothing.

"Well Guardian," the woman began, looking at the ship that Nara had exited from. "You sure know how to make a landing." She allowed a small chuckle to leave her. She pulled one of her grease-stained gloves off and offered her hand to the smaller woman. "Amanda Holliday. I'm the Tower's shipwright. You'll be seein' a lot of me through the time you're here." Her voice had a slight southern accent. Her hand was covered in calluses, most likely from all the work that she did on the ships.

"Nara Qanj. Sorry for the damage I might have done..." The girl looked over at the ship that she had landed. Several of the robots that had been spread around the hanger hurried over to where she had crashed her ship. She winced a little as she watched the robots start to clean up the mess that she made.

"No biggie Guardian." The woman waved it off with a friendly smile. "There have been worse first entrances a Guardian has made. Anyway, Commander Zavala should be waiting for you in the Tower Command Center. It's down the large flight of steps in the middle of the Tower. You can't miss it."

Nara smiled at her. "Thank you, Ms. Holliday."

"Please," the woman scoffed a little. "Call me Amanda." She walked back to a small corner tucked away from the rest of the chaos of the hanger. "Now go on Guardian. You don't want to keep the Commander waiting."

She waved at the shipwright as she walked away and she was almost knocked over by two guardians who came running up from the stairs to her right. They pretended like they didn't see her, instead running towards Holliday to ask her something. She turned to look at Scout, who rolled his body around in the air. "Don't mind them. Guardians tend to be a little weird around here. Some are a bit stuck up and won't stop to help a Kinderguardian. That is, a Guardian who is brand-new." He said hastily as Nara gave him a confused look. "Come on. The commander is this way."

As they entered the Tower Plaza, the noise level seemed to die down for the most part, but instead of hearing construction noises, the air filled with the chatter of people. The plaza was packed with people. There were vendors off to the sides of the plaza, leaving more room for people to walk around. They each seemed to be selling something related to weapons or armor. A human-looking robot was selling guns. A woman standing in an actual shop appeared to be selling decor or something similar that. A robot in that same building but further down seemed to be giving out mail to others. The vendor closest to her was a blue man with a cloak over his head, being handed some colored geometric shapes, which he opened and pulled out a weapon.

"Welcome to the Plaza." Scout chirruped happily. "This is the main area of the Tower, where Guardians will interact with the vendors. It's also the entrance to the dorms, where you will sleep." He floated in front of her, gesturing to the man in the cloak. "That's Rahool, the Cryptarch Master. He decodes engrams for Guardians into loot."As Nara took a closer look at Rahool, she could see that he didn't appear to be that enthusiastic at what he was doing.

"He doesn't seem very happy." She commented with a frown.

"Yeah... Rahool seems to always be in a bad temper." Scout said, his body making a few robotic beeps. "I'd advise not talking to him unless you have to. The Exo next to him is Banshee-44." She turned her gaze to the orange and blue robot that was cleaning a gun on the table. "He's the gunsmith and sells guns to Guardians. He's pretty nice, but he can be a little scatterbrained."

"The bot in the room there? That's the postmaster. She collects mail for Guardians and hands it out. Check her every day. Who knows, you might have something good." Scout floated in front of her and gestured for her to follow him. "Come on, let's go to the Command Center."

"Wait, what about her?" Nara asked, pointing to the blue-skinned woman that Scout hadn't mentioned. "What does she do?"

"Oh." Scout looked less than pleased about having to talk about her. "That's Tess Everis. She runs the Eververse shop. I wouldn't recommend buying anything from her. She tends to rip people off with her prices."

Nara pursed her lips into a thin line and just nodded slightly. She walked down the steps of the plaza, where she entered a small underground area. She barely took to steps before she heard a loud voice shout into her ear. "AH! A NEW TITAN! WONDERFUL!" Nara leaped into the air, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She didn't think a person could be that loud. She looked around for the perpetrator and saw a man, covered head to toe in orange and white armor, with bull horns coming out of his helmet. "YOU LOOK TO BE A STRONG TITAN, CAPABLE OF CRUSHING YOUR ENEMIES."

"Um... Thank you, I guess." Nara said, a little uneasy as she arched her neck upwards to look at the much taller person in front of her. He radiated an aura that felt like he was taking up the whole room. He was strong, tall and very, very loud.

"Ah, sorry Nara." Scout apologized, floating up to her. "I forgot to warn you about Shaxx." He turned his optic to look at the titan and then turned back to Nara. "This is Lord Shaxx. He runs the crucible."

"What's the crucible?" Nara asked him, looking between both Scout and Shaxx with a somewhat confused look on her face.

"Well, the crucible-"

"THE CRUCIBLE IS A GAME, MUCH LIKE THE GAME THAT CHILDREN PLAY IN THE CITY, DODGEBALL. BUT INSTEAD OF GETTING HIT WITH A BALL, YOU GET HIT WITH BULLETS. IT'S A GLORIOUS GAME!"

"Isn't that dangerous? Can't that kill a person?" Nara asked nervously, slowly taking her hands off of her ears as Shaxx ceased his yelling. Even with his helmet covering his face, he was still extremely loud.

"YES, BUT WE ARE GUARDIANS. SO WE DON'T PERMANENTLY DIE." Shaxx said. The tone of his voice suggested that he was grinning under his helmet. "I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE CRUCIBLE SOON, TITAN."

Nara just nodded a little as she started to walk away. As soon as she was out of earshot, she turned to Scout with wide eyes. "Please tell me that crucible isn't a mandatory thing for Guardians."

"No, thankfully it's not," Scout said, following Nara down the hall. "Anyway, this room right here. This is the Command Center. It's where the Vanguard hang out during the day. Since you're a Titan, your Vanguard is Zavala. He's the leader of the Vanguard and the Commander of the city." As she walked down the steps into the Command Center, she immediately noticed three people standing around the table in the center of the room. One was a man that was dressed in brown leather with a knife strapped to his waist. A black and red patterned cloak was on his back, the hood stopping at a cyan horn that was protruding out of his forehead. He had light blue colored eyes that matched the cyan paint of his face. The bright blue lights of his eyes seemed to shimmer with a sort of mischievousness in them. He was leaning over a large map that covered most of the end of the table that he was standing at.

Across from him was a dark-skinned woman with a shaved head. She was dressed in pink and purple robes with a golden circle dangling from a cord around her neck. She was gorgeous, but she had an aura around her that gave off the impression of her being dangerous, but also kind-hearted. She was surrounded by piles of books, a few of which were opened.

At the very end of the table was a man, dressed in sizeable heavy armor much like her own. He had blue skin, similar to hers and was bald. His eyes were blue and shone like lights. His skin almost seemed to have some sort of magic traveling through it, causing it to shimmer. His forehead had creases in it as he was staring down at a strange flat, metal object with a screen on it. He had a somber air around him, which seemed to contradict from the Exo's mischevious air. It didn't take long for one of the three to notice her, as the clunking of her boots echoed through the room.

"A new Guardian, eh Ghost?" The Exo said as he looked up at the little Ghost floating beside her. "Welcome aboard, Guardian." The man walked up to her and swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to the table. "The name's Cayde-6. I'm probably the coolest around these parts. Just you remember that." He said as Nara wiggled out of his grip.

"Cayde," the woman spoke, looking at him with a tiny smile on her lips. "Please don't suffocate the new Guardian. She's only been in here for a few minutes. Ghost 1-573-5, I thought you had given up searching for a Guardian."

Scout spun around in the air, holding himself up rather proudly. "The name is Scout now, Ikora." He said proudly. "I just... had a feeling today." He flew over to Nara, floating above her left shoulder. "This is Nara. I found her outside of a warehouse in Maine. Nara, this is Ikora, Cayde, and Zavala." He said as he gestured to the three of them.

"She is a Titan, is she not?" Zavala asked, his voice softly echoing through the room. The large man walked over to Nara, looking down at her. As soon as Zavala was right in front of her, she immediately felt so small. Zavala looked to be about 6' 1". Nara only stood at 5' 3". "She's small for a Titan. I'd think that she would be a Warlock."

"You should have seen her fighting off the Fallen," Scout said rather excitedly. "She fought them off with only her fists and even managed to tap into her Striker ability." Zavala rose his eyebrows a little, nodding slightly. He looked rather impressed.

"Impressive... Not many Guardians can use their super ability that soon after being resurrected." The tall man gave her a small smile, which allowed Nara to relax a little. Even though he looked very intimidating, he seemed to be a lovely person.

"Ikora!" Everybody turned their head towards the door as somebody called out towards the Vanguard. Heading down the steps were two guardians. One was dressed in a white robe, with gold designs adorning the garment. She looked similar to Nara, except she had long white hair and white eyes. She was being led by another guardian, one dressed in black and blue, with a cloak danging from her back. She was an Exo, with red paint on her face, but what set her off from others was that she had two objects coming from her head that looked like horns. Under her cloak, she had a long tail that dragged along the ground. "We have two new Guardians here." A small white Ghost exclaimed, floating in front of the Exo.

"I can see that, Ghost," Ikora said, frowning a little as she watched the blue-skinned girl be lead over to her. "What is wrong with her?" She asked, looking a little concerned as she reached a hand out towards her face.

"My guardian is blind." Another Ghost piped up. "She was resurrected blind, near this other Guardian. It took us a while to get her here. This is Valanna, and this is Poetry-11." The Exo looked up at the four with a small nod as she let go of the girl.

Ikora walked up to the blind warlock and examined her for a minute, glancing at her eyes and observing the cloudiness of them. After a bit, she cleared her throat and spoke. "It's been a while since we've had a guardian with a disability." She said rather thoughtfully, her amber eyes glinting with curiosity as she stepped in front of the warlock.

"Is there a way you can help her?" The warlock's ghost asked, a slightly nervous tone in his voice.

"Not me, but she can," Ikora said with a nod towards Valanna. "She can manipulate her Light to allow her to see. It just will take some practice to perfect." After a minute, the blind warlock placed her hands over her eyes, and a soft glow came from her pale blue hands, the Light running through them. She lowered her hands after a few moments and blinked, looking around the area.

Her eyes were still cloudy, but from watching her look around, it appeared that she was able to see her surroundings now. Ikora smiled warmly at the girl before she turned to look at the rest of the guardians. "Now, welcome all of you to the Tower. As your ghosts have told you, you are guardians. Protectors of humanity and wielders of the Light."

"So, we each have one new member of our class. Nice." The Exo said, appearing that he was grinning. "Hunter, Warlock and Titan." He said, pointing to Poetry, Valanna, and Nara in respective order. "Do any of you know what your subclass is?"

The three girls looked at each other in mild confusion. The hunter took their confused looks as an answer and cleared his speaker. "Subclasses are the element of your class that you specialize in. Ms. Shorty over here is a Striker as her Ghost has said, but what about you both?"

"Errr... I don't know." Valanna spoke, looking at her Ghost with a nervous expression on her face. "We uh... Didn't really have to fight anything on the way here." Cayde looked rather disappointed and he sighed a bit, tapping his chin with a finger.

"It's no worry, guardian," Ikora spoke with a gentle gaze. "You and your friend will soon figure out your powers eventually." She walked back over to her position at the table and put her hands behind her back. "Now the only thing left to do is to figure out a fireteam for you three."

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt," Nara spoke, raising a finger in the air. "But what's a fireteam?"

"A fireteam is a team of guardians that are assigned to do missions together. Fireteams stick together and are normally not broken up unless one of you is hurt or incapacitated." Zavala answered, leaning his hands on the table. "And since the three of you arrived at the same time, I believe it would be best for you three to be a fireteam of your own."

"Yeah, great idea Zavala!" Cayde exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. "These three look to be pretty good guardians."

"So it's settled then," Ikora said as she picked up a holo-pad and opened up a document. She turned to look at the three as her fingers hovered over the keypad. "Is there a name that you want your fireteam to be called?"

"A name?" Poetry exclaimed, an annoyed look present on her face. "We haven't even known each other for more than five minutes and you want us to pick a name? That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever-"

"Moria."

Both Poetry and Nara turned their heads to look at Valanna, who had finally spoken up. Her cheeks flushed darker blue as she noticed everybody was looking at her. "U-um... Moria... Fireteam Moria."

"Why Moria?" Ikora asked, looking at Valanna with an intrigued gaze.

"I..." Valanna paused as if she were trying to think of a reason. "I'm not sure... I just feel like I have some kind of connection to that word."

"Well, if you two have any other ideas, please bring them forward." However, neither Nara or Poetry said anything. They just stared at Valanna. Nara was trying to remember where she heard that word before, but nothing came to her mind.

"Alright, Fireteam Moria," Zavala spoke, breaking the small silence in the room. The three girls turned to look at him. "It is getting rather late and it would be best for the three of you to retire for the night. Tomorrow morning, the three of you will go to Banshee-44 and get three guns from him. You will then report to the firing range after that for target practice. Cayde will be taking care of that with you." The Exo gave the three of them a thumbs up, winking a bit. Poetry cringed a little, her frame shuddering.

"Dorms are marked by a door next to Rahool's shop. Girls dorms are to the right. A frame will be able to show you three to your rooms. Hunters on the top six floors, Warlocks on the middle six floors and titans on the bottom six floors. The dorms should be quiet from 9 PM to 6 AM unless specified otherwise by the bulletin board in the common rooms." The titan then allowed a tiny smile on his face as he looked at the three guardians. "Welcome aboard, Fireteam Moria."

The three guardians left the command room, on their way to the dorms. This left the three Vanguard alone in the command room. "Those three," Cayde spoke, watching as they left. "They're going to be great. I can just tell."

"How can you "tell" Cayde?" Zavala asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. "The last time you said that the fireteam ended up falling apart within two months."

"I just..." Cayde put a finger on his chin, looking thoughtful. "Something about them is special. Different from most guardians. I dunno, but they're going to do something great."

"I agree with Cayde. "Ikora said with a nod. "There's something special about them. I can't tell quite yet, but they are unique."

"Then we should keep an eye on them and see what exactly they are capable of."

"Agreed."

"Can we make a bet about what they'll do? Because I think-"

"Cayde, no. Just get back to your maps."

* * *

 **Wow! That took way longer than I thought it would.**

 **I kept re-writing the last portion to try and get the Vanguard's personalities just right. I feel like the end result is rather good and I really can't wait to start working on the rest of the story. This story will have a total of three Arcs planned.**

 **Arc 1 is just getting started and it will focus on a lot of the vanilla Destiny 1 gameplay, along with some headcanons and such sprinkled in. The three guardians will also start to develop relationships with each other, as well as other background characters.**

 **I have already started to work on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long as this one did.**

 **Please give me feedback and share this story with other Destiny fans!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**I don't really have anything** **to say at the beginning of this chapter, haha.**

 **I don't own Destiny or Dungeons & Dragons. I only own Nara Qanj.**

* * *

The wind was howling harshly, and the air was dark with a thick black smoke-like substance. It was almost impossible to see further than a few feet in front of her. On the ground was a book that had been opened with a blood red symbol on the pages. From the book, a red beam had shot up into the air, tinting the sky and clouds red. The match still tried to burn through the book, the flames licking at the pages, threatening to consume it.

A red beam shot out from the book and blasted her right in her chest, sending her crumpling to the ground. Vision went to black and Nara could hear voices faintly talking.

"Oh shit! Nara!" The voices sounded faint like she was underwater. Her body was chilled, and she was starting to feel like she was beginning to drift away.

"She's breathing, but barely... I think I can stabilize her for the most part." Another voice called, the sounds getting farther away than they had been before.

A warmth enveloped her body as she felt hands press on her stomach. The warmth started from her wound and spread through her body, all the way to her fingertips. After a bit, she slowly opened her eyes to see a red-skinned woman leaning over her. The woman had long black hair and horns coming from her forehead. "Oh thank the gods." The woman said with a long sigh. "You alright?"

"I just feel like my insides have been incinerated..." Nara muttered as she pushed herself up. As she did, she caught a gaze of what she was wearing — a knee-length dress, colored in a purple gradient with gladiator sandals.

"Yeah, you almost got killed by a book, so that's understandable." The woman said, helping her up. "We need to check the library. Something happened after that book was burned."

"Good idea." Nara said with a slight nod." Let's head out."

.

.

.

Nara snapped awake, shooting up like a bullet. She looked around the darkened room, seeing light peaking out from behind her curtains.

She sighed. It was just a dream. She was lying in the dorm that she had been given. It was small. Just a bed and a desk. She had been so tired the previous night that when she fell on her bed, she instantly was out like light

But that dream... It had felt so real. She could've sworn that had happened to her. The woman looked so familiar to her, as well as the environment. She could feel a slight burning in her abdomen as if she had just gotten shot there.

She swung her legs out of bed and held her head in her hands, staring down at the ground. There was a flash of blue light, and Nara caught a glimpse of Scout floating down next to her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

Nara looked up at him, sighing and leaning back on her palms. "Yeah. I just had a really strange dream." She described the dream to him, mentioning the demon girl as well as the feeling that she was dying.

"Maybe those were companions of yours in the past." Scout suggested, twirling his body around a little. "Though I don't think there is such a thing as a type of person that you're describing. Maybe your imagination is getting the better of you. It was a rough day yesterday."

"No, Scout. It was real. I know it was." She said firmly. "Every detail of it was real."

"If you say so, Nara," Scout said, though he didn't seem very convinced. "You might want to get breakfast before we meet Cayde in the range. It'll be a while before lunch."

The girl sighed and pushed herself out of bed, flicking on the light in her room. She wiggled out of her tank top and shorts, pulling on the skintight bodysuit that was part of her armor. Once she had completely dressed in her armor, she stood up and left her dorm room, making sure to close and lock the door behind her. The dorms were pretty nice. Cleaning droids walked around, making sure everything was in order and clean. The Titan dorm seemed to be the neatest. She got a peek into the others, and the hunter dorm seemed to be one of the messiest out there. It made sense, as the Guardian that took them to their dorms had explained the hunters tended to like to throw parties in their dorms.

She was able to find the cafeteria rather easily, as there was a button in the lift that was marked for the cafeteria. When she got down there, she could already see quite a few Guardians sitting at different tables and eating their breakfast. It smelled pretty good. They were serving eggs, bacon and french toast today. Nara decided to get some french toast, bacon and an apple for her breakfast.

As she walked around the cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit, she heard somebody call her name. She turned to where she heard the voice and saw Valanna, the warlock from yesterday, waving her hand at her. Nara walked over to the table that she was sitting at and sat down with her. "Hey, Nara." She greeted with a small smile. I don't think Poetry is awake yet. Either that, or she's already waiting for us in the training arena." She stabbed her eggs with her fork and shoveled them into her mouth. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine," Nara replied, cutting up her food. For a moment, she debated on if she wanted to tell Valanna about the dream she had the previous night, but if Scout thought that she was imagining things, then Valanna would probably think so as well. "What about you?"

"I slept alright, but I did have this really weird dream." She said with a frown. "There was this bar, and this dragon-looking creature attacked the bartender. I don't really know what happened there, but it was strange."

Nara raised an eyebrow. "That's strange... I had a strange dream too." She said, putting her fork down and leaning forward to Valanna. "I got almost killed by this book... It shot a fire blast at me, and I saw this girl, who looked like a demon. She was bright red with red horns, yellow eyes, and long black hair. I can't help but feel like I've seen her before."

"Strange." She mused, tapping her plate with her fork. "I wonder if its images from our past lives? Acteon told me that guardians sometimes have dreams about their past lives, but the mind tries to seal them since after we died, we aren't really supposed to know anything about our previous life." She stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth before continuing to speak. "But I don't think it matters much anymore. I don't know if we even have anything to go back to anyway, even if we did remember who we were."

"Oh look, its the newbies." Nara turned around to see who spoke and spotted a group of five guardians walking up to them. Three were hunters; two were titans. They all appeared to be humans. One of the hunters, a redhead with pale skin, appeared to be the one who had spoken before and opened his mouth again. "Where's your third member? Still asleep?" The remaining two hunters snickered a little as the man grinned at them. "Do you three not take this seriously? Being a guardian is serious business, and it doesn't appear that any of you are prepared for that."

"Who do you think you are, coming here and talking like you're all that?" Valanna asked with a frustrated tone. "You don't have the right to be talking like that to us. We're capable of being guardians."

The hunter smirked and crossed his arms. "We, are Fireteam Star Storm. One of the strongest and best Fireteams in the tower. We've done some pretty great things during our time here in the Tower. You, however? None of you can even hold a candle to all the things we've done." He jabbed a thumb at himself. "The name's Carter. I'm the leader of Fireteam Star Storm. And these are my teammates. Carson, Sean, Malcolm, and Boris." He said, pointing back at the four behind him. "We don't want to have three guardians here that are going to be a burden to the whole tower. Like you, warlock." He glared at Valanna. "You're blind, aren't you? How are you going to help protect the last city when you can't see what you're shooting at."

"Hey, how about you five just leave my teammates alone?" Nara turned, seeing Poetry finally arriving down at the breakfast hall. The Exo pushed past the five guardians and placed her tray down on the table before she turned to look at them. "I think you're all just a bunch of bozos who have the mindset that you're better than everybody else. What does it matter to you? It's not like we're going to be working with you anyway." She said as she sat down at the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a sophisticated conversation with my teammates, so go along. Shoo."

The five just turned to each other and then looked back at Poetry. They burst out into laughter. Poetry didn't look very happy about their reaction. "Just as I thought. You're lazy, unprepared and none of you are ready to be true guardians." Carson laughed, elbowing Carter in the arm a bit.

"Hey, hey this isn't necessary." Two warlocks came running up to the group of eight. "They're just new. That doesn't mean they can't be good guardians once they learn. You all were kinderguardians once before too."

"Maybe so," Carter began, but we didn't have such a dysfunctional Fireteam. Look at them. They have a blind warlock, a lazy hunter and a tiny titan. How in the world can they even do anything to be helpful to the tower."

"They'll find a way to make it work. All guardians do, regardless of their unique features." One warlock said in a soft voice, though he did look pretty annoyed at the fireteam.

"Doubt it. They wouldn't even last a week."

"Fine, you want to shit talk? Say it to my fist." Poetry stood up and punched the hunter in the face; there was a crack of bone was Poetry's fist made contact with the hunter's nose."

Carson stumbled back from the force of her punch. Blood began to gush from his nose, and he put his hand to his nose to stop the blood from dripping everywhere. The four around him looked stunned for a moment surprised that Poetry actually punched him. Then, Carter looked up at the Exo and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so it's a fight you want? Fine. We challenge you to a crucible match. Three of us versus the three of you."

"Bring it." She growled. "After lunch in the arena." The five guardians smirked and then turned away, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Sorry about those five." One of the warlocks said, sliding into the seat next to Valanna while the other sat down next to Nara. "Star Storm tends to be rather full of themselves since they killed off a Vex God a few weeks ago. They went to the Black Garden and slaughtered the god."

"Oh. Are they really as big of a deal as they say they are?"

"No, actually. Star Storm is rather dysfunctional. They all have egos that collide with each other, so it makes it rather hard for them to get through with missions. I heard from Zavala that they were bickering all throughout their trip through the Vault of Glass."

"Either way, welcome to the Tower. I'm Alder-9 and this is Daellus." Daellus, the human, smiled slightly and waved at them. "We've been around here for years. Since Twilight Gap. Being a guardian is a big responsibility, but I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it."

"But what about the fight we have with them later today?" Valanna asked a bit nervously. "We don't even know how to fight, shoot a gun or anything! Poetry and I haven't even unlocked our abilities yet."

"Cayde'll get you acquainted with a gun. As for your abilities, you can only hope that they trigger during the crucible fight." Alder said with a slight shrug.

"See Nara?" Poetry said with a smile. "We'll learn how to aim and shoot guns from Cayde and then go to challenge them after lunch. Really, how hard can it be?"

* * *

For her, maybe not as hard. But for Nara and Valanna, getting the hang of shooting a gun was difficult for them. Poetry grabbed the Scout Rifle and immediately was able to shoot it rather well. Both Nara and Valanna had picked up pulse rifles but were having a rather difficult time with them. "Okay, okay stop." Nara immediately lowered her gun and groaned, slumping to the ground. For the past hour, Cayde had been trying to teach them how to shoot the guns they picked, but neither of them were understanding what they were doing. "Let's try a different gun." The two of them followed the Exo over towards the weapon table and they set both of their weapons down on it. "Here, pick another."

Nara looked over the stack of weapons. There were a bunch of different ones, but she felt like maybe something smaller would be better for her. Her eyes were drawn to a handgun sitting on the side of the table. She reached over and picked it up. It felt solid in her hand, well balanced and it had a rather nice grip. "Nice choice, Titan." The Exo said with a wink. "That's called a Hand Cannon. Easy to hold, light to carry but hard recoil and small mag." Nara walked back over to the targets and lifted the gun up, aiming for the targets. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. As soon as she did, the recoil of the gun caused her arms to practically fly up in the air. He wasn't kidding that was a lot of recoil. She took position again, this time tightening her arms to try and stop the gun from recoiling as much. This time, she was able to keep her arms steady and hit the target. She hit it again, and again, and again. Soon, she was hitting the target with the same accuracy as Poetry.

Valanna, too, found a gun that suited her. She found a Submachine gun and although she found it hard to control at first, she was able to hold it steady enough for her to make her shots. "Hey, nice job you three." Cayde gave the three of them a thumbs up. "Go ahead and keep the guns. You'll need them if you're going to attempt to win that crucible match."

"How did you-?"

"Word travels fast in the tower, guardians. You punched Star Storm's member and they challenged you to a crucible match. It's rare for new guardians to be thrown into the crucible this early, so... I wish you three luck. You'd better get going though. The match starts in half an hour." The vanguard waved to the three of them and headed off, leaving them standing in the range.

"Oh god," Valanna groaned, putting her hands on her head. "What are we going to do? Sure, we know how to use our guns now, but we still can't fight! We don't have our abilities, besides you Nara, so that's going to put us at a severe disadvantage. Plus, we only have one gun. They have three." The poor warlock looked terrified of going through with this challenge that Poetry signed them up for.

"Hey don't worry. Remember, we can be revived if we die so it's no big deal if we fall in battle." She reminded them. Nara turned to look at Valanna, who seemed to relax slightly at the hunter's words. Yeah, they could be revived, so they didn't have to worry about being seriously hurt.

"Let's go to Shaxx. He should be able to direct us to where the battle will be taking place." The three made their way over to where Nara remembered Shaxx was located. Sure enough, he was in the same place and when the three of them went up to him, he shot his head up. It seemed like he was grinning under his helmet, but neither of them could tell."

"GOOD GUARDIAN. YOU'RE HERE." His voice boomed. Valanna flinched a bit at the loud noise and took a step backward from the large man. "COME, FOLLOW ME TO WHERE THE BATTLE WILL TAKE PLACE." The three followed Shaxx into an elevator nearby and they rode it down to the bottom, where the exit of the tower was into the last city. Through the city wall where the Tower was, there was a small fenced off area. There was spray paint on the wall that said 'CRUCIBLE ARENA 6.' The crucible master tuned to look at the three. "THE MATCH WILL START IN JUST A FEW MINUTES. I EXPECT YOU ALL TO DO YOUR BEST." He pulled out his ghost and almost immediately, he was gone.

"Um... So we just have to fight and kill these people...?" Valanna asked nervously. "I'm not sure that I want to do that." Poetry just laughed and slung her arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Valanna. It's not like they permanently die or anything. It's just a game for fun!"

"I'm not sure I like this kind of fun..." She said weakly. Just then, there was a loud buzzer sounding in the arena. "I... I guess that's our cue." She slid on her helmet and the other two followed her.

"WELCOME! GUARDIANS AND CITIZENS. WE HAVE A CLASH MATCH BETWEEN FIRETEAM MORIA AND THREE MEMBERS OF FIRETEAM STAR STORM. FIRETEAM MORIA JUST ARRIVED YESTERDAY, SO WE SHALL SEE WHAT THEY HAVE TO SHOW US. FIVE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK. GOOD LUCK TO ALL." With that, a bell sounded in the arena and the match had started.

"Where do we go?" Valanna asked through the comms as the three of them started to run behind a stack of cars.

"We should stick together," Nara spoke as she peeked out from behind their cover. "It'll make it easier for us to fend them off. Maybe we should try-"

"Shh!" Poetry suddenly interrupted them. "I hear them." The three trailed into silence, listening to the laughter of the opposite team as they started to search for them. "We can try to get the jump on them." Poetry whispered. "I think they believe we're trying to hide from them, so if we get a sneak attack off on them, then we might be able to get a head start." She peeked out, seeing the three of them round a corner. They all had their backs to the three girls. "Valanna, see if you can get them from here. Nara, you go over on the other side and surprise them when they see Valanna."

The two girls nodded and Nara hurried out from behind her cover, being very careful to make sure that they didn't see or hear her. When she got to her cover, she looked out, watching Valanna as she crept out from where they were. She aimed her gun at the three of them and fired, bullets spraying. With a cry of alarm, the three members of Star Storm turned around to see Valanna shooting at them. As they raised up to aim their guns, Nara dashed out from behind her cover and fired a couple shots at them. She hit one of them in the head, which immediately made him fall down. The Ghost of the Guardian immediately popped out, holding a blue aura around it, almost like it was holding the spirit of the guardian.

The other two charged towards Valanna, firing wildly at the Warlock. Somehow she was able to dodge their bullets, a panicked look on her face as she did so. One of them reached out and snatched the back of her robe and lifted her up. She thrashed around wildly and instinctively struck her palm out at the hunter holding her. A purple blast of energy left her hand and knocked the hunter back. His grip loosened on her robe and she was able to wiggle out of his grasp. Poetry quickly finished the hunter off with her knife and the ghost popped up, holding the soul of the guardian.

"A VOIDWALKER! THE NEW WARLOCK IS A VOIDWALKER!" Shaxx yelled into the comms, causing Valanna to jump from his voice. "IT GOES TO SHOW YOU THAT GUARDIANS TEND TO UNLOCK THEIR ABILITIES WHEN THEY ARE IN A PANIC."

In the time that it took them to take down the hunter, the first guardian had already resurrected and managed to hurry over to where the fight was going on. They whipped out their guns and started firing at the three. Nara fired back, while Poetry dodged the fire, trying to get close to stab the hunter in the side. Pain shot through her body as bullets hit Nara in the side, through the padding of her suit. She was fine. It was just a small wound. She didn't have to worry about it. She leaped forward again and drove her fist into the closest enemy near her. As soon as her fist made contact, the guardian dissolved into electricity.

"I'm not letting you three rookies win this match!" Nara turned to look at the voice, only to see a Hand Cannon pointed at her face. The gun fired, and all went black.

* * *

...Darkness.

All she could see was darkness. She felt cold and faint as if she wasn't all the way there. Nara felt tired as if she hadn't slept in decades. She wanted to just sleep forever.

Then, she saw a light in the distance. A small form started to walk towards her. As the figure got closer, she could see that it was a small girl. She had pale blue hair, pale blue skin like hers and bright golden colored eyes. She was dressed in extravagant clothes. Her white dress fell to the floor and was lined with gold designs. Her long hair was perfectly curled and the pieces in the front were pushed out of her face. Being a young girl, the neckline of her dress was high. A golden necklace hung from her neck, a beautiful purple jewel hanging from the chain. On her head, sat a golden tiara, purple and blue gems covering the tiara.

When the girl reached her, she reached for the older girl's hands. Nara blinked and all of a sudden, she was standing in what looked to be a child's room, though the room was big. Out the window, she could see a town. The design of the room looked to be that of a room of a castle. Nara glanced into a mirror not far away and was surprised to see that she was also dressed like this young girl. She wore a deep purple dress with her hair pulled back out of her face. A tiara sat on her head, just like the little girl's.

"Nara." She turned to look at the small girl, who was gazing up at her with big eyes. "Will you stay with me always?" The young girl looked at her with the saddest look that she ever saw. "Even when mother and father have to move me?"

A sense of dread and sadness filled her heart as she looked at the small girl. She pulled the young girl to her chest and closed her eyes. "Of course, I'll stay with you. Forever and always, Helena."

Suddenly, Nara felt the girl tightly grip onto her. She looked down to see the young girl was looking at her with wide eyes. She started to scream at her. "Nara! Nara, wake up! You have to wake up!" The scene crumbled from her vision and the girl vanished.

"Nara!"

* * *

"Nara, wake up!" Her eyes shot open and she shot up. Immediately, her stomach started to churn and she felt dizzy. Valanna and Poetry were by her side, helmets off with scared faces. She looked up to see Shaxx, as well as the three vanguard standing there as well. The Vanguard looked concerned, especially Ikora.

"What happened?" She asked, making a move to stand. She was stopped by Valanna who pushed her back down.

"You... You almost died." She said quietly, her face paler than it was.

"What do you mean? Guardians can resurrect, right? I could have come back."

"No... You couldn't have." Ikora said solemnly. "Your Light is flawed. Your Ghost can heal you, but... He can't revive you."

"What?" Nara blinked in confusion. "But... why?"

"When you were shot," Poetry began, fiddling with her fingers. "Scout held your soul in his body like Carson and Boris' Ghosts did. But... He started to panic after a bit. He said that he couldn't revive you and that you were fading. We alerted Shaxx and he called the match off. The medics managed to stabilize you."

"It's not just you, Guardian," Zavala spoke, the three turning to him as he made himself known. "It's all of you. None of you can be revived."

But that means..." Nara trailed off.

"If you die, you die for good."

* * *

 **HO boy. That chapter should have come out months ago. I apologize for the wait. School became a big stressor for me, so I had to take a little break.**

 **Thanks to my friend Matt and my boyfriend Kavan for giving me the characters Alder-9 and Daellus!**

 **I do hope you like the chapter! I'm starting to work out more ideas for this story, so the next chapter should come sooner than last time. Feel free to bug me though if it doesn't.**

 **Readers, thank you for taking the time to read this. Please send me constructive criticism of my book and please share it with others! I would love to have more people read this so I can have more people to help me get better at writing.**

 **Anyway, take care guys!**


End file.
